


Drives me crazy

by breaththatwalks



Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy Ann and Carlos have always hated each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She drives me crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E&N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=E%26N).



She drives me crazy.

Every day, coming into class.

Pigtails bouncing, carrying that stupid satchel, always full of books.

Chattering about some new fact she’d studied up on, or a new idea for a project.

Always schoolwork.

Always research.

Research.

That word made him want to scream, cover his ears and huddle to the ground.

“According to my research . . .”

 

And yet, every day, he can’t shake the feeling.

Wishing it was him listening to her stories as she walks into class, instead of Phoebe or Keisha.

Him being pulled by the arm to Ms. Frizzle to give new ideas.

 

But he can’t be friends with her.

Can’t even seem to be civil.

Not just because others would ask.

But because everything about her makes him want to tell her to shut up.

And then kiss her.


	2. He Drives Me Crazy

He drives me crazy.

Always the loudest boy in the class.

Quick with a joke, smart remark, snarky comment.

Teasing me about my books, my style, my work.

Everyone always loves his jokes.

Always responds.

“Carlos . . .”

 

I wish I could laugh.

With everyone else.

Have him make a joke FOR me, instead of AT me.

Having him smile at me when he makes a joke he’s particularly proud of, instead of Ralphie.

Being next to him when he thinks of another crazy idea, but smart at the same time.

 

But I can’t.

Can’t even smile at him.

Not because I’m afraid of what my friends would say, or how Ralphie would tease me.

But because ever move he makes makes me want to stomp my feet and yell at him.

And then give him a hug.


	3. I Drive Them Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Frizzle

I see them ever day in class.  
Both come in with a group of friends, totally different  
But identical.  
I see them glance at each other, hide a smile with a scowl.  
I see how mad they are when I put them in the same group, but how happy when the project turns out perfect.  
They always end up working well together, no much how they say they loath it.  
And they become better friends each time.  
There's a new science project coming up, in pairs. Hmmm. . . I wonder who I should put Carlos with?


End file.
